


banana bread

by boobop (smacklig_maltid)



Series: haikyuu shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smacklig_maltid/pseuds/boobop
Summary: Every Monday you show up to school with a freshly baked banana bread and share it with your boyfriend, Kuroo, who happily accepted the treat each time. Except…Kuroo hates banana bread - not that he’d tell you that, of course.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: haikyuu shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886323
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	banana bread

“Looks like you’ve got a visitor,” Kai nudged the Captain, who was in the middle of drinking his water. Kuroo lowered the bottle and swung around to look where Kai was pointing. There you stood, with your head poking through the doors trying to search for your boyfriend, a brown paper bag in your hands containing his usual Monday treat.

“Y/N!” He called out, and his lips curled into a small smile as your face lit up once you spotted him. You made your way over with some small waves of greetings to his teammates and held out the bag for him to take. The sweet smell of banana bread followed the bag and drifted over to Kenma’s nose. Kenma lifted his head from his game, eyeing the bag curiously as Kuroo took the bag from you. “Thanks baby, I’ve been looking forward to this all day.”

“Well I’m glad, I almost forgot to bring it with me this morning,” you replied, tucking a hair behind your ear. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go before the girls get impatient.”

“Oh, right. I’ll see you tomorrow, thanks again for the bread.” He swiftly leaned forward to give you a peck on the cheek. You gave him one last smile before turning around to go back through the exit.

“What’s that?” Kenma nodded at the bag. Kuroo scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes shyly.

“Banana bread. She bakes it for me every Monday, and we usually eat together at break but she’s been pretty busy today,” Kuroo sighed, staring off at where you had just left dreamily. Kenma drew his head back in confusion, arching an eyebrow at Kuroo.

“You hate banana bread,” he stated.

“You hate banana bread?” Yaku stepped into the conversation, taking a swig from the water bottle next to Kenma. “But you and L/N are always eating it at break.”

“Yeah, but…” Kuroo trailed off, a hint of red on his cheeks. Kenma and Yaku both shook their heads, realising what was going on.

“Wow, I didn’t know you were such a simp, Kuroo,” Yaku teased, earning a glare from the captain.

“Yeah, why don’t you just tell her you don’t like it?” Kenma asked.

“There’s no way I could do that,” Kuroo groaned.

“If you don’t want it, can I have it?” Yaku reached out for the bag, only to have his hand smacked away.

“What? No! I’m still gonna eat it!” Kuroo argued, protectively holding the banana bread to his chest.

A few hours later, Kuroo sat on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels with a bag of finished banana bread by his side. In the midst of his channel surfing, his phone had lit up. It was a text from you asking if he enjoyed the banana bread, and as per usual, he told you he absolutely loved it.

He may hate banana bread, but that won’t stop him from enjoying every last bit of it. To hell with it, he’ll eat _every_ single loaf of banana bread that you bake, just because you made it for _him_.


End file.
